


Baptism

by Starofwinter



Series: Holy [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Don't be afraid."
Relationships: Anomaly/NJ
Series: Holy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to [Kristsune!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

“Don’t be afraid,” NJ says, the first time Anomaly  _ sees _ him. 

He says it like Anomaly could ever be afraid of him. 

Anomaly is afraid of a lot of things, deep down in his soul where no one can ever see, but NJ isn’t one of them. Not even like this, blazing bright and limned with gold, too many eyes and wings and far too beautiful to look at.

Instead of saying anything, he just reaches out, bracing himself against the burn he expects from the holy fire radiating from him; he knows too well the stains on his soul, he could never be pure enough for anything but destruction. Even still, being consumed by NJ’s flame… it’s not a bad way to feel himself burn again.

As he wraps shaking fingers in NJ’s robes, the fire rushes over him, and he closes his eyes. Instead of the agony he expects, it feels like a baptism, cool water lapping over his skin to wash him clean.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Anomaly whispers, “I love you.”

“Oh, Anomaly.” NJ reaches down, lifting Anomaly to his feet to wrap whisper-soft wings around him, folding him within dazzling feathers. 

“You’re my Jay’ika. I can’t be afraid of you.” He’s afraid of himself, but not NJ, never his other half, the angel he loves more than anything he knows. _ That’s _ what he’s afraid of, that he loves NJ too much, and that it’s going to destroy both of them. 


End file.
